The demand for uncooled infrared detectors is continually growing due to the increased demand from numerous applications. These applications, just to name a few, include air conditioning systems, handphones, autonomous driving cars, internet of things (IoT), fire-fighting and traffic safety. Furthermore, it is expected that there will be numerous more applications in the near future.
Conventional uncooled infrared detectors have been implemented using microbolometers. However, microbolometers require mechanical components for calibration purposes. As an example, microbolometers require mechanical shutters for offset correction. The required mechanical components for microbolometers increases manufacturing complexity. Such complexity increases cost. In addition, the need for mechanical components for microbolometers makes it difficult to produce small or compact devices.
The present disclosure is directed to cost effective and compact infrared detectors.